World Teen Queen
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: Mobiumshipping and more Yaoi. Genderbending. She was always bullied and put down. It didn't help that there where two of the most popular teen models going to her school. Before long she finds herself in a bind trying to hide her crush and win a pageant she never thought she would get in.


disclaimer; I do not own anything except my OCs.

Warnings: gender bending, Yaoi, bashing

Pairings: Mobiumshipping, Bakushipping, Castelshipping, MalikxMarikxMariku, Yuki(oc)xKoru(oc)xShiro(oc and more...

Gender bendings: girl yugi, girl ryou, girl malik, girl jou, may be others...

Enjoy

* * *

A girl walked on stage her beautiful amethyst silk dress with sequins on the top so that it sparkled in the spot lights as she walked to center stage. She reached the center of the stage and took a deep breath before looking up into the audience.

"Hello everyone; tonight it is the final competitions between our two top competitors and we crown are new top teen from around the world. Let's hear it for our contestants!" The audience cheered loudly as the second girl came onstage; she wear an almost similar dress except it was yellow. Crimson eyes looked into amethyst eyes and they shared a smile.

Unlike most people would think they had become good friends over the course of their careers and where excited to finally go for this title against each other.

"And now for our first song contestant number one Heather Utau will be singing Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascadia!" The crowed cheered as the one with crimson eyes stepped forward smiling.

"Are you ready to dance!" She called out to the crowed as more cheering was heard but quieted when the music started.

_(Oh) Turn up the music _

_Let´s get out on the floor _

_I like to move it _

_Come and give me some more_

_ Watch me getting physical _

_Out of control, Ah_

_There's people watching me, Ah_

_I never miss a beat_

_ Still the night, kill the lights_

_ Feel it under your skin_

_ Time is right, keep it tight_

_ 'Cause it's pulling you in_

_ Wrap it up you can't stop _

_'Cause it feels like an overdose _

_(feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor_

_ Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound_

_ Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_ Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_ (Everybody in the club) _

_Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club)_

_ Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_ Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_ (Oh) _

_My body's aching _

_System overload _

_Temperature's rising _

_I'm about to explode_

_ Watch me I'm intoxicated _

_Taking the show, Ah It`s got me hypnotized, Ah_

_ Everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights_

_ Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right, keep it tight _

_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_ Wrap it up you can't stop _

_'Cause it feels like an overdose _

_(feels like an overdose)_

_ Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_ Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_ (Everybody in the club) _

_Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor_

_ Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound _

_(__Everybody in the club)_

_ Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_ Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_ Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the club is heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_Push it to the top _

_Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the club is heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track? _

_They got everybody in the club going mad _

_So everybody in the back _

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_ Go crazy Yo lady Yo baby _

_Let me see you wreck that thang _

_Now drop it down low, low _

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_ Everybody in the club_

_ (Evacuate the dancefloor) _

_Everybody in the club _

_(I'm infected by the sound)_  
_ Everybody in the club _

_(Stop this beat is killing me) _

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_ Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club) _

_Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor_

_ Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club) _

_Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground._

"Did you all like that?" The announcer yelled as people cheered loudly and the other smiled at her. When the crowed finally calmed down the announcer started speaking.

"Now our second contestant Amy Dansu singing Little Me by Little mix!" The crowd cheered again as the music started.

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_

_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_

_Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_

_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_

_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_ Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_ I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see,_

_ You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_

_You can't write a book from a single page,_

_Hands on the clock only turn one way_

_(Yeah)_

_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_

_Can't be afraid to take a fall_

_Felt so big but she looks so small,_

_Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_(Know that right here, right now)_

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be, oh,_

_Little me_

Little me, yeah

_Tell you one thing I would say to her_

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

Little me

The crowed cheered jut as loud as for Heather's song and Amy waved.

"Now you have it folks! It is only a matter of time before the judges choses our new World Teen Queen!" The crowed cheered as the currents closed.

"Great song Amy." Heather told her friend.

"Thanks Heather yours was also very good; describes you very well." Amy chuckled before heather put the shorter in a head lock.

"Oh yeah?" Heather growled playfully.

"Yeah." Amy tried to control her laughing.

"You two." They turned and Heather released Amy and saw a girl with long black hair and sharp blue eyes wearing a ocean blue dress with a delicate black design going down the length of the dress to three inch black high heels.

"Hi to you too Irisa." Heather said sarcastically to the host/ their good friend.

"Hai Irisa-kun, o genkidesu ka?(hi, how are you doing?)" Amy asked switching to her native language.

"Fine but use English not Japanese." Irisa said.

"Hey is it almost time?" Heather asked.

"Yes. I wish you good luck. Now go to the main stage." With that Irisa left.

"Well let's go Heather!" Amy said happily as they both walked towards the main stage.

Arriving they waited for their qu to come on.

"Now We have your two finalists!" The announcer called as they walked on the crowd went wild.

"Now let's introduce the judges! First we have the top model in the word Lirisa Xoi!" A women around twenty came up on stage wearing a red dress with ruffles and a golden necklace and five inch high heels.

"Next is a top photographer Chris Lorince!" A man with brown hair and hazel eyes came onstage in a tux.

"And our final judge the one and only current holder of the title World Teen Queen Marietta Zumi!" The crowed went willed as a nineteen year old girl walked on stage wearing a yellow dress with silver and gold sparkling designs all around the dress making it glimmer in the lights matching her short brown hair and rare orange eyes filled with compassion and confidence. To finish the outfit there was a golden necklace and six inch high heels that where a slightly darker yellow.

"Now for our World Teen Queen is... Amy Dansu!" The crowd went wild and Amy walked up to Marietta.

"Congratulations." She said as an assistant came out with a beautiful silver tiara made of pure silver and Marietta picked it up and placed it on her head. Amy then turned to face the crowd.

"This is your new World Teen Queen Amy Dansu!" Everyone clapped and Heather smiled clapping the loudest.

"We'll see you all in Five years when we will crown a worthy successor of Amy Dansu!"

* * *

Me: okay i'm sure everyone is confused but everything will be explained in the next chapter when Yugi comes in ^.^

Amy: please follow favorite and review :)


End file.
